Maybe It's Magic Mushrooms
by Music.Junkie98
Summary: It takes place in TLO while Nico and Percy's parents are fighting the army. One girl, Anneliese, didn't want to go to sleep...Turns out she's a daughter of a Greek god and believes she ate magic mushrooms. Let's see if she really is high...
1. Chapter 1

A few things before I begin…

Please, no flames. I don't go through all the work to write it, check every hour for reviews, just to hear about how terrible my story is. But don't confuse flames with constructive criticism. If there's something I can do to make my story better, tell me!

Please, don't make a comment on a word missing or a word misspelled. I don't really give a crap.

If you want to be in my story, which quite a few people do, make a review in this format:

Name:

Age:

Son/Daughter…(don't have to be a half blood, btw)

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hometown:

Anything else:

This story takes place during the Last Olympian when Nico, Percy's Mom, and Paul are fighting monsters, just before Hades and Persephone show up. Anneliese is a girl from Massachusetts visiting Manhattan for her birthday, her 14th to be exact…now, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this it would be all about Nico…

Chapter 1: Magic Mushrooms!

Anneliese's POV

"Anneliese, I don't think we should've came." My mother said. Ugh, this is so much like her.

"Mom! I've been looking forward to this forever! I even got my friends to meet me there! We can't just leave!" I said.

"Ok, ok. Don't raise your voice at me. We'll go."

"Thank you." I don't get why she came scream her head off all the time, and I can't raise my voice even in the slightest before she goes crazy. I'll be glad when I meet my friends and go off without her. I put the earphones to my iPod in. I sighed, and looked out the window.

My back was stiff from being in this car so long, and my neck hurt too. I hate this car. I yawned, and felt my eyes try to close, but I grabbed my coffee, and took a long sip. I'm not falling asleep in a damn car. I'm falling asleep in a bed, in a fancy hotel with large pillows and those cool remotes you can use to make the bed softer or firmer.

I noticed Mom was about to fall asleep as well. I shook her shoulder rapidly, but she didn't respond. Her eyes fell closed, and the car veered out of control. I grabbed the steering wheel, and steadied the car. Her foot went off the gas petal. I tried to wake her up, but she had fallen deeply asleep.

Well that's just fucking great. Maybe she'll wake up if I-

Oh my God!

Is that the Abominable Snowman?

It roared, and attacked a boy, about my age, with messy dark brown hair, dark almond eyes, with a black sword in his hands.

Wait, a sword?

BOOM!!

It sounded like gunfire. The over-sized ice creature fell to the ground. The boy looked around and saw me. He made a gesture with his hand, so I guessed that meant 'come out' I stepped out of the car, and his blinked twice. What is he impressed or something?

"Paul? Please tell me there's another sword in there or something?" I heard him call in the other direction. A man with salt and pepper hair turned towards him. He nodded, and threw a rifle into the air. The boy grabbed it, and handed it to me.

"Can you use this?" I nodded. "Kill anything that doesn't look natural." He said.

"You mean besides you?"

"Funny. Just kill stuff. I'll explain later."

"Ok." I cocked it, and looked for anything else that didn't look natural. I saw a strange snake-women, who hissed at me. Then I saw about 10 more behind her. I aimed it towards her, and pulled the trigger.

BAM!!!!

It landed her straight in the forehead, and I laughed manically. "This is fun!"

I cocked it again, and pointed it towards them.

_BAM!!!_

The boy ran up and started to fight the remaining ones. I didn't want to shoot him by accident, so I aimed for another one of the ice monster thingys.

"Hey, ugly! Frostbite!" I yelled at him. He looked toward me and roared. "Say hello to my little friend." I whispered under my breath and…

_BAM!!!!_

"It's a cold day in hell, my friend. I've always wanted to say that." I whispered as if anyone could hear me.

Nico's POV

I shouldn't have been thinking of anything expect fighting at the moment, but my thoughts kept drifting to the girl. Was she ok? Or was she Giant food by now? I fought the urge to turn around, but she kept crossing my kind. I hadn't got a chance to really look at her, but her face seemed to be stuck in my head. I turned around and saw her, yelling insults to giants and telekines, and shooting them with her gun. She pulled the trigger, about to kill a giant that was closer to her then the others, but nothing came out.

"Oh shit." I heard her mutter.

The giant charged her, as well as a ten-foot snowman could, and she screamed. I ran to her side, and deflected the blow.

Apparently, it didn't expect me, so I had a shot at it. I stabbed it in the chest, and it burst into dust.

"Eww." She said as the dust covered her.

"Don't be a wimp about it." I told her. She got up, and brushed the dust off her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Nico." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw my father, Hades.

"Father." I said.

"Come on!" Demeter said. "And bring the girl, too." I helped her up onto the chariot my father was on.

"I see you found another one." Hades said, emotionless.

"She was a car with her mom. She didn't go to sleep." I said humbly, as I always try to.

"So you gave her a rifle and let her fight?" He asked. I nodded.

"Don't get onto the boy. You might have done the same thing." Persephone said. His shoulders relaxed.

"What is your name?" He asked pointing to her.

"A-Anneliese." There was a confused look in her eye.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I have no clue." She sighed. "But from the look of it, you're somehow Hades, god of the dead."

"Smart girl."

"If you're real…does that mean all of the gods are real?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She said, a little nervous. "I also think I ate some magic mushrooms or something, but who cares? This is fun." She said, trying to lighten up the mood. Demeter giggled, and we took off. She was still very, very confused. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to me.

"The Greek gods are at war with the Titans. Again. And all the gods are off fighting Typhon."

"Then how is he-"

"I convinced him to come."

"Ok…one last question…is there anything in the water here? Something that's making everyone go crazy?"

"No. I know, it's a big surprise, but it's all real."

A while later, we were in Olympus, and Percy walked up to us.

"Nico, great sword fighting, man. Who's this?"

"Anneliese. She was in a car with her mother, and she didn't fall asleep. I'm trying to figure out if she's a clear-sighted mortal or a half-blood. And what happened?"

"Well, Annabeth got Luke to stab himself. He's dead now, and I think Annabeth took it maybe a little less then ok. Speaking of Annabeth, Anneliese looks a bit like her."

"Really?" I turned around, and finally got a good look at her wavy honey blonde hair, tumbling over her shoulder, stormy gray eyes, tan skin, and a slender body shape. She wore long skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that showed the logo of Linkin' Park.

"Ha, she does. Minus the shirt." I said.

"Weird…maybe she's a daughter of Athena."

"We'll see."

Anneliese's POV

Things to remember

Stay away from those magic mushrooms!

Stay away from Hades!!

Stay away from Abominable Snowmen!!!

At least, I hope I remember those.

"Hey. Newbie, huh?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned, and saw a guy with blonde, shaggy hair, tan skin, and an athletic build.

"Yea. Even though I have no clue what I'm a newbie at." He smiled.

"You know about the Greek gods, right? Well, they're all true. Alive and breathing, in America."

"Ok then…are you sure I'm not high or something."

"No, you're not." He laughed. "This may be a bit confusing…now is not the best time to be a half blood. All though, you just skipped one of the biggest wars ever…"

"Nico told me basically what happened."

"It's a bit shocking, isn't it…uh, what should I call you?"

"Anneliese."

"Pollux, son of Dionysus."

A while later, when they're back at Camp Half-Blood and Percy forced the gods to claim their children by the age of 13 and all that stuff…

I talked with Pollux on the ride back. He was being really nice to me, and he's pretty hot, too. That's never a bad thing.

"Camp Half Blood is the only safe place for us. It's where-wow." He stared above my head.

"What?" A smile started to grow on his face.

"Anneliese, you are a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." I looked up. I saw an olive tree floating above my head.

"Wow…that's just…awesome." I kept looking at it, following it, until I fell over. "Ow." I said after I hit the floor.

"You don't seem like a daughter of Athena." He said.

"Oh, bite me." I said, getting back up. We got out of the van, and I saw the Camp. I saw a large pine tree with a dragon wrapped around it.

Wait, a dragon?!

"A dragon?" I said. "What's next, mermaids?"

"Well, there's naiads…do those count?"

I sighed. "Do you have unicorns, too?"

"No, we have flying horse." I blinked twice.

"Wow…that's just…wow…" I saw a centaur galloping by…

A _centaur? _Wow. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hello. You must be the new one, Anneliese." He said. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Ok, are you sure I'm not high off magic mushrooms? Or I didn't lick a toad?"

"No, you are not on drugs. This is all real."

"Ok then, Mr. Centaur Person…if this is real, then what should I call you?"

"Chiron."

"Wait, _Chiron_? The centaur who trained all the heroes?" He nodded. "Well, that's just…wow…"

"I've been told you've been recently claimed," I nodded. "Well then. Whose child are you?"

"Athena." I said.

"I'll just place you in the Athena cabin." I nodded, not knowing what he's talking about. Nico walked over.

"I'll show you around." He said.

"You don't have to, Nico. I'll take care of it." Pollux said.

"Ok, whatever's fine with me." He shrugged, and walked off.

"You know, I never asked you your age." Pollux said.

"I turned 14 today."

"I'm 16."

"Ok." I shrugged, acting like it didn't really excite me, even though it did. A 16 year old? With a 14 year old? Yay. I wonder how old Nico is? He looked about my age.

"That's the pavilion, where we eat. Little obvious. You have to sit with your cabin. And we offer part of our meal to the gods. They like the smell of burnt food."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see…that's the area," He said, pointing to building after building. It didn't interest me much.

"Where's your cabin?" I asked. He pointed to a cabin with vines growing up the side, and grapes growing in a small garden. The cabin was painted a soft yellow, contrasting the deep purple on the door and windows.

"I'll show you to your cabin." He walked me over to the Athena cabin. I walked in, and found a bed. I got top bunk!! I put my stuff down on the bed, and laid back and sighed. This might be fun…

Well, that's all!

If you have any suggestions call 1-800-I-DON'TCARE

Or, just say it in a review, which is much easier.

R&R Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Since I got such a good number of reviews (I almost did the Carmeldancin thingy when I saw that I got 4 reviews!) Normally, I'll get 1 review each chapter…it's not that much fun.

I think I'll pair Anneliese up with Pollux. Someone told me that…(wink, wink)

And, yes, to 'pierulestheworld' (I really have no clue how he/she came with the name…) you may create a person.

Now you may read the story…no, wait!

DISCLAIMER: I just putting it here so those…those…people don't destroy my story…

Now you may read…

Chapter 2: That Girl…Might Be Insane…

Nico's POV (just for a minute…)

That girl had clouded my mind, like when my sister died and all I could think about was her. But, from my point of view (A/N and it very much is, at least 4 now: P) Pollux had gotten to her, so what's the point? I could never get the girl…ever…damn, I sound cliché.

Anneliese's POV

I walked down to the pavilion and met Pollux there. He waved, and I waved back a little more enthusiastic then I should have. I sat down at my table, and put some food on my plate. It looked amazing, but I longed for the food from California, where I lived until my family dragged me across the state. Sushi sounds good, only I have the weirdest feeling they don't serve sushi for breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner.

Then, I remembered the offering to the gods thing, so I got up, and went to the back of the line. Sadly, I came almost dead last, expect for two others that came really early in the morning. Early as in 'could almost be said as really, really late at night' A girl and a boy, one with sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes them seemed to be happy, not surprised and confused like I was.

The girl standing next to him innocent emerald green eyes, and wavy brown hair, that reached the middle of her back. She forced a smile, though I could tell she was still dazed from what happened.

"Hello, I'm Shane." The boy said. I could sense just a slight Southern Accent in his voice.

"Anneliese." I replied.

"I'm Lydia." The girl said.

"Who are you a daughter of?" I asked.

"I'm a daughter of- Oh, look, a bird- Demeter."

"Sorry about my spazoid friend over here. I'm a son of Apollo."

"I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Impressive. Oh, I see the bird now!" He said, looking in the other direction. Stupid ADD…

I slid part of my food into the fire, and I expected to smell something horrible.

Instead, I smelt the best thing I ever smelled…

It smelled like autumn. And by that, I mean pumpkin pie, baking in the oven, the warm smell of cinnamon…

It also smelt like winter, like candy canes and spiced apple cider.

And it smelled like spring, the smell of freesia, and roses, and violets, and many other flowers I couldn't name…

And summer, the smell of cool, fresh watermelon, and the smell of chlorine by the pool…

All the smells shouldn't go together well, but they did. Screw the mushrooms; I want to get high off this stuff…

I went and sat down at my table, and ate in silence, wishing I had a cup of coffee right now…

I trained for the rest of the day. I tried archery…let's just say I didn't get _the _bulls-eye, but I got _a _bulls-eye. So, they decided not to put any more lives in danger and teach me how to use a sword.

I had trouble finding a balanced sword. They were either too light or too heavy. I found a sword, hidden away from the others. On one side it was cestraiel bronze, on the other it was steel…

There seemed to be a conflicting feeling in it, like both sides were fighting each other. This sword could kill both mortals and monsters. Why would you need that? It was the only one that felt right in my hand, so, I tried to use it on one of the dummies.

"Wow. You're better at it then I thought." One of the counselors said. "Wait, it that…where did you find it?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Over there, behind the weapon rack. It was hidden."

"We've been trying to find this…do you know who this belonged to? Oh, I need to show Chiron…"

"Why? Who owned that sword?" I asked. He sighed, and told the truth.

"In the war between the Titans and the Gods, how do you think Kronos rose from Tarturus? He used the body of a guy named Luke…he's dead now, but this was his sword, or used to be. Its name is Backbiter."

"So can I use it or not?"

"I don't see the harm." He said, walked to a dummy. "Let' s give it a try."

He taught me how to block an attack, and how to see if their defense dropped anywhere. He also tried to teach me a disarming move, but I failed. "You're pretty good for a first-timer. Keep the sword with you all the time."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me 'Sir' it makes me feel old. Call me John."

"Well, John, thank you." I said, and walked out of the arena. That had to be the most fun part of the day…that was before I met Pollux by the beach at sunset. He was sitting on where on the waves missed him but only an inch. I went and sat by him.

"How was the first day?" He asked.

"Ok. I'm pretty good at sword fighting...in fact, I got this sword." I pulled it out. His eyes widened.

"Wow! Where'd you find that sword?"

"Hidden. I have no clue why."

"It just, that was Luke's sword…"

"I know. He told me."

"We'll have to show Chiron that."

"Do we have to?"

"No. At least, not right now." He stared into my eyes and leaned closer.

You know when you have a kiss, there's some sort of weird attraction that just seems to pull you towards it? Don't ask me how it works, because my answer would be 'The little elves make us do it' but now I'm beginning to think it was Aphrodite. That's my guess.

My face was an inch from his when a large wave tumbled over us.

"Ack! Damn it!" I said. The water was cold, and made me shiver. Pollux was soaked too, if not worse. He began to cough, but it seemed to be laughter in it.

"Water went up my nose." He said. I laughed. He smiled too, but he looked a bit more interested in the clothes that were clinging to my body, and was slightly see-through. Well, he's a guy, what can you expect?

Pollux's POV

If a guy doesn't get to see her naked, he'd see her fully clothed, but soaking wet. I'm not that kind of guy, but still, I am a guy, so I'm obligated to enjoy it. Her clothes, her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and already tight black leggings, wrapped around every curve, and clung to her. I snapped out of it, though, and stood up.

"Let's get some dry clothes on." I said. I offered a hand to help her up, and walked her to her cabin. I saw the sun setting off in the distance, sinking below the horizon. "Well, bye." I said. "See you later." I started to walk off, but her hand caught the neck of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, and pulled my to her lips. It lasted only a second, one mind-blowing second, and she pulled away.

"Would you be embarrassed if I told you that was my first kiss?" I asked. She laughed.

"Gods, no. I'll see you later, Pollux." She said, stepping inside her cabin. I smiled at her as she closed the door. I sighed contently, and walked back to my cabin in shock.

As I laid my head on my pillow, it occurred to me that I just had my first kiss…

I…had…my…first…kiss…

Wow…I kept saying it in my head over and over again. Wow…

"Pollux?" I jumped. I turned and saw my father, Dionysus, standing right there.

"Dad?" I asked, a little surprised about him being in there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, now that you've kissed a girl, I think it's time we had the talk. I was planning on it being much, much sooner, but sadly, you aren't like Castor who had his first kiss at 6…with that slutty Aphrodite girl, anyway, when a boy and a girl love each other very much-"

"Dad. I know about sex."

"Do not interrupt a god when he's speaking. Anyway, when a boy and a girl love each other very much, they lay down and-you know, I forgot that speech. Go on and stay in school, rah rah! All that stuff…" He disappeared. I hate it when he disappears like that.

I sighed, rolled over in my bed, and went to sleep.

Well, was it ok?

Trust me, they'll be more about the new campers soon…

R&R Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well. Chapter 3, where to begin?

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. I haven't gotten this many reviews in such sort amount of time! And I've got nothing but positive feedback. So thank you all! Now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own this as much as Michael Jackson does…and he's dead, so that just shows that I don't own it at ALL!!!!

Chapter 3

Anneliese's POV

_BEEP!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!!_

My alarm clock screamed. I rolled over, and yanked it out of the socket. I'm not getting up…

I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my leg, like a bug crawling up it…no, not a bug…

I jumped into the air and screamed. I kicked and hit something hard.

"Ow!" I heard someone yelled.

"Oh, gods, sorry!" I yelled back. I saw a guy, about my age, with blonde hair and gray eyes like mine standing by my bed, holding his nose.

"Can't take a-AH!!!" He turned around and swiped at his back. "Ok, who did that?" We all laughed. It's fun making fun of each other.

Pollux's POV

I was still grateful that my dad didn't give me the birds and the bee's talk. I promise I'll throw something in for every single god (expect Dionysus) at dinner. I walked to the arena and saw Anneliese making her way there, too. I was a bit shy about being around her, but I also wanted closer to her.

Why is life so confusing? Damn you, Aphrodite…

"Um, hi, Anneliese."

"Hey, Pollux." She said calmly, as if what happened last night was a dream, not real life. "My trainer said he wanted to see me. I guess I'll see you later." She leaned forward, kissed my check, and walked away. I stood there like an idiot, stunned.

Wow…

Anneliese's POV

"You wanted to see me, John?" I asked him.

"I talked to Chiron about Backbiter. He told me it might be a bit of a risk, but you can use it. But if anything happens…well, let's just say you might not be wanted in Camp."

"Ok, is that it?"

"No. There's one last thing. The Hephaestus cabin wants to borrow your sword and see if they can reproduce it."

"Sure…" I said. I handed him the sword.

"Thank you, Anneliese. It'll be back by class today."

"Ok, John. I'll see you later." I walked out of the arena with a qualm feeling in my gut. Something told me that wasn't a wise choice…

No, its just…paranoia…nothing is going to happen.

Something is going to happen.

And it's not going to be good…

John's POV

The first part of the plan is over. Now, all I need to do is hide this sword somewhere. But where?

I have to find the one place she'll never look, the place you won't get to…

Ah! The basement of the Big House! I've seen spiders bigger then my head down there! There isn't a chance of her, a daughter of Athena, going to a spider-infested basement.

I'm so smar-

OW!!

Damn, I ran into a tree!

Pollux's POV

The day went as usual, train, train, eat, train, train some more, train…but I saw Anneliese trying to climb the rock wall.

What the hell? I'll watch her.

She climbed up the wall faster then the others, long blonde hair swishing behind her. I saw a stream of lava coming down, right towards her…

Thankfully, she dodged, and climbed even faster. She got to the top when the two walls slammed together.

"I am Anneliese, queen of Climbing Wall!" She said. She was lowered down, and took the halter off. "That was fun." She said.

"I was sure you were going to be burned!" I said.

"Well, I didn't. Oh, crap, I have to go. Sword practice." She said, walking off. I probably said something really charming like 'bye' and turned, and walked to take my turn at the climbing wall.

Anneliese's POV

I have to admit, I was a little nervous walking around without my sword. I was open to any attack. But, if that happened, I'd probably just run to the Ares cabin and hide behind them or something really brave like that.

I walked into the arena, and saw many people looking confused. All the people from my class where sitting on the ground, others looked like they were thinking. The others were running around like wild animals.

"Where's John at?" I asked Lydia, who I saw sitting there, too.

"He disappeared. So we're taking advantage of it. Relaxing. Oh, look, a spider!" She said pointing at my shoulder. I scream, and swiped at my shoulder. "No, that there. Behind you." I turned around, and saw a granddaddy longlegs on the ground. I was about to stomp on it, when someone yelled 'Stop!' I shrugged, and walked away. I saw Shane, who just ran in, pick it up, and put it outside. "Chiron knows that John ran off, so he told me to teach this class for now." He said.

"You? Really?" I said.

"Well, I did bathe in the River Styx, and I'm great with a sword, so, what the hell?"

"You'll see." Lydia leaned over and whispered in my arm.

"Ok class, since I hate some of you, most of you will have to go over in that corner and do push-ups and crap like that. The rest of you will be learning a technique I made my self. So, the only people in here I can stand are Lydia, Anneliese," He went on with the list. After he finished, he got up in front of us, and told us his little sword trick. "I used to take tae-jutsi (sorry, I has no clues hows to spells) lessons. It's all about using one's strength against them. This is a hard trick to master, so I'll have…Anneliese come up and help me."

"Um, John ran off with my sword." I said.

"Well get another one."

"Dang, thought I might get out of this." I whispered to Lydia. I ran to the weapons rack and found a sword that felt ok in my hands, and ran back over.

"Now, when I lunge at Anneliese, you'll see that she bends backward, kicks me in the knee, and hits my unsuspecting, surprised face with the butt of her sword. I warn you though, when fighting an enemy, stab them in the face, don't just hit them. And this doesn't work well with enormous monsters. Ok, ready, Anneliese."

"I think so."

"Don't be afraid to really hit my in the face, I invincible AND I like abuse."

"Ok." I giggled.

"Ready and," He lunged at me, and I bent backwards fast, falling on the floor. I felt that it was over, but I saw him regaining his balance, and coming back for more. I rolled out of his way as the sword met the floor. I stood up, and turned and kicked him in the back of the knee. He fell down, and I put my sword to his neck. "That was the trick." He said, getting up from the floor and brushing dust off him. "Being under the enemy is dangerous, and could result in losing the fight. So, the main point here is, being behind the enemy is the best way to go, if you have a choice.

"Now, I want you to group up, and try this trick. You'll have it down in no time." He turned, and called to the people in the corner. "Now, you may start doing jumping jacks."

Later, after sword practice and dinner, I met Pollux by the beach. We had found a nice little area surrounded by rocks. No one could see us. I leaned against a rock.

"So, have fun today?"

"Not really. This is getting repetitive. The training, I mean. It's gotten a little boring."

"It'll help you more later on down the road. I remember during the Battle of the Labyrinth…"

"The what?" I asked.

"A few years ago, Kronos' army attacked camp through the Labyrinth. You know what that is, right?"

"That maze that Daedulus created, right?"

"Yea. There was a big fight. Many died, including my brother, Castor. I survived with a broken leg, but everything I learned just came back to me the very minute that _drancne (_Sorry, I don't know how to spell this either) came out of the tunnel, I remembered everything. And that's what saved me. I hope you never have to go through anything like that, because it was terrible, but if you do, every thing you learn, from the basics to the really hard stuff, will keep you alive. Please, try to survive."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Oh, you will. I know you will." He leaned in closer to me, and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, making sure he was close. He pulled away, and I put my head on his chest, and watched the sunset in silence.

"It's almost 10. We need to go." Pollux said.

"I like it out here." I sighed.

"Well, unless you want to be dinner for one of those damn harpies, I would suggest you come on."

"Ok, ok." Pollux helped my up, and we walked back to my cabin.

Was it ok? Total crap? Great?

Tell meh!

R&R Please &Thank You!

Bye bye! (Insert crazy person waving good-bye here)


	4. Chapter 4

This be ze 4th chapter, no?

Yes, yes…

(Sorry, I like this French thing!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, as well as people in France don't own. We both don't own it. We never have and never will. Should I talker slower like you're a retard, should I talk slower like you're retarded (Sorry, song I love!)

Chapter 4

Anneliese's POV

I yawned in the morning light. It was quiet and peaceful, unlike normally. I still hadn't gotten my sword back, and I was a little worried. I have a different sword, but it isn't as good. I got up, put on clothes and did the stuff I normally did in the morning, and walked out.

"Hey, look what I found!" I heard someone say. I turned towards the sound. I saw Nico, holding me sword, Backbiter, in his hands.

"Oh, thank you, Nico!" I said. I grabbed it, hugged him, and went to breakfast. I put it in my sheath, and went and sat down. I ate breakfast, and continued with my day of training.

The months pasted fast, soon one week turned to one month. And one month into two. And two into three, and so on until I spent a whole year there. Pollux and I had grown close, and my birthday was coming up. In one week, I would be 15.

"I can't wait!" I told Pollux, pretty much bouncing up and down.

"Relax. You look like you're on one of your sugar highs."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Pollux, you seem sad. What's going on?"

"Nothing…it's just…the Battle of the Labyrinth, you remember that? It was fought on this day. This was the day my brother died." I leaned closer, and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Your brother wouldn't want you to be sad. I know what he would say. He would say 'Move on, Pollux. You have a whole life ahead of you. Don't be sad. There is so much to be happy about.'"

"That does sound like him…have you met him, or something? Because, I swear, if you fell for his 'bad boy' act, let me tell you, he has no intention of ever riding a motorcycle, he's too much of a wimp to get on a pegusi."

"Ugh, no. It's what everyone would say."

"Oh. Well still, every girl fell for his stupid little act-"

"Pollux…just shut up…"

"Ok." Shane walked up.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" He asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Well…why don't you come to the Hermes cabin for your birthday surprise?"

"You have no clue how weird that sounded."

"Just show up, ok?"

"Fine." I don't really want to know what my 'birthday surprise' is, but I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty…

3 days later, it was my birthday. I had made friends with someone from the Aphrodite cabin, so she helped me out.

"Ok, if you're having a 'birthday surprise' at the Hermes cabin, wear something that you look good in, but not something you spent $500 on, because it's probably going to be ruined. Hmm…I know!" She walked off, and about 5 minutes later, came back with clothes in her hand.

"Here, change into this." I pulled my shirt off. "Wait. You need a push-up bra."

"What?" I said, a little offended at first. Did she think I need one of those?

"Just put this on. It'll look better."

"Fine. Well, turn around." She rolled her eyes, and turned around. I was thankful we were the only ones in there at that moment. I pulled it on, put the tight shirt on, which was a bright red, and barely covered me. I tugged the very skinny, skinny jeans, which fit perfectly, even if it very tight. She held a mirror behind me.

"Perfect. Now we need to do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing! It looks perfect, but there's something I want to add." I turned around, and she shook a can. She sprayed it on my hair, then blew on it. She took a straightening iron, and used it on my bangs, and curled my hair. She did my make-up beautifully, and I looked perfect. A few parts of my hair was colored the same color as my shirt, and my lips were the same. My eyelashes were dark against my checks, and basically, I looked like a damn model.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I said. I hugged her.

"Don't start crying. You're make-up will run."

"I wasn't going to."

"Tell me how it goes!" She called after me. Then sun was setting, and the sky was painted orange. There was a warm feel to the air, and it was slightly comforting. I liked the feel of wind against my skin, but I had to inside the Hermes cabin. I opened the door. There were presents on the ground, and a large cake on the ground. I saw Lydia, Pollux, and everyone else I got close to sitting there.

"This is awesome!" I said. I saw a very large present in there…large enough to fit a fully-grown man. Pollux ran up to me.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey, Pollux, is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just glad to see her?" Lydia called out. "Oh, look, an ant. Ow, it bit me! Damn it, it's a fire ant!" She slapped it, and flicked it off her arm. I started to laugh.

"Ok, on with the party."

Pollux's POV

My gods, she looks great. It sucks about what Shane's going to do. It's such a shame to ruin that amazing shirt she's wearing. Of course, I only like it because it's low cut, but I who cares? And her legs…she's always had great legs. I was just staring at her for a second. Then I snapped out of it, and walked up to her. I pulled out my camera.

"Smile for the camera, sexy." I said. I had grown out of my shell since she came. I was a little less shy. She turned around, and winked at me.

"Save the film for the sex tape." She said, putting her hand over it. She didn't know that I kept it on. She's going to be so pissed…

Anneliese's POV

"What to open first?" I said. There were three on the ground. "I'll save the big one for last."

I picked up the smallest one, which was about the size of an iPod. "That one's from me." Lydia said. I ripped it open. I heard snickers around the room. And not the good kind of Snickers. I saw that it was the kind of box jewelry is always in.

"Oh, you didn't…" I said. I opened it. A small silver bracelet lay in it, with lots of charms. One was an owl, symbol of Athena. They were all symbols of the gods.

"This is amazing!" I hugged Lydia. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I picked up the second one.

"This one's from me." Pollux said. I knew this was going to be good…I opened it, well; more like ripped it open, and gasped.

"Oh my gods." It was a pair of earrings, that was shaped like an owl holding a grapevine in its mouth. It was detailed carefully, and looked like it was craved out of amethyst.

"I had the Hephaestus cabin make it. It's real amethyst."

"Oh, they're beautiful!" I said. I was about to cry. Then I remember what Anna (my friend from the Aphrodite cabin) said.

_Don't cry, your make-up will run._

"You'll get your reward later." I said, and went to open the last, huge present.

"This one's from Nico and Shane."

"Oh shit." I said. I opened it slowly. Then I wondered where Nico and Shane were…

"AHHH!!!!!!!" I heard someone scream, and for a second, I felt a hand where it shouldn't be.

"ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled back. God damn it!!!!!! I should have known! You know that joke where you open a present, and someone jumps out and screams at you? That just happened to me. Only this time, it was two people. Shane and Nico where in the box, laughing their heads off.

"Look at your shoulder!" Nico said, laughing. I looked over and saw the outline of my biggest fear…

"Spider!" I yelled. I pushed it off my shoulder, screamed.

"Relax." Lydia said, picking it up. "It's a-oh look a-"

"Lydia, please tell me your were about to say 'it's a fake spider'."

"No, it's real. It's just a tarantula." She picked it up. It had a small, hairy body, with lots of tiny eyes, all glaring at me. I shuddered. She laid it on the ground, and just sat there, still staring at me.

"Kill it!" I said.

"No! Without spiders the world would be overrun by bugs! I hate bugs more then spiders!"

"Well, still, kill it." I raised my shoe. "Say hello to my little friend!" I stomped on it. Lydia looked at the spider's now dead body.

"It was so young!" She said, fake sobbing. "Now I'm over it." Shane and Nico where still laughing.

"That was hilarious! You should have seen your face! Wait, you can, because we recorded it. This is so going to America's Funniest Home Videos!" I looked behind me, and saw Pollux holding the camera, laughing.

"Pollux!"

"What? You should know us all by now. We cannot let you have happiness."

"Get out from behind the camera and take it like a man."

"Ok." He put the camera down on the table behind him, and walked up to me. "You may do whatever you wish, your Highness." I pulled my arm back, and hit him in the gut.

"Ow…you've very…strong for a girl…"

"That is only a taste of my wrath…and keep up with the 'Your Highness' thing. I like it."

"Ok…your Highness." He smiled.

"Now, let's cut the cake. Shane, if it exploded, I'll fucking kill you." I said, staring at them with animalistic rage. They nodded very fast. They looked nervous. Well, maybe I'm scary. I hope that's it.

"Please don't sing and everything." I begged.

"It's your day, it that day everyone loves, and they cherish the time…but you do deserve humiliation." Lydia said.

"Fine. Sing your little, cold, black hearts out." I said. They sung, quite terribly I might add, and I blew the candles. They lit again.

"Oh, come on! Is this the best you can-" I heard an explosion, and felt something dripping down my shirt and my face. "Damn it!!!" I yelled. I heard them laughing. I wiped the icing from my eyes. Nico was holding the camera, having a laughing fit. I stood up, and pulled my sword out.

"I'll fucking kill you, Di Angelo!!" I yelled. He placed the camera down, and walked backward slowly.

"Now, Anneliese, don't let your PMS get the better of you." He said. I slapped him across the face, kicked him in groin, and went to get all the icing off my face.

I was washing it off my face in the bathroom when Lydia said.

"I know, that wasn't the best birthday in the world, I mean, you didn't even get a cake, so here." She held out a small chocolate cupcake, with chocolate sprinkles (if you haven't got it yet, I love chocolate) and a candle. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I thought about my wish. I decided I'll settle for the 'I wish had a million dollars' wish, and blew out the candle. I took the wrapping off, and devoured it.

Zat is ze end. Now go away now.

R&R Please?

Buh-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay for chapter 5 (I think…I'm not keeping up with these things well: (

One last thing before I begin…I know it seems a bit pointless right now (the story, I mean) but really I'm just introducing the characters, and waiting for anymore to show up. I have a very evil last 3 chapters in store for you…Muhahahaha!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FUCKING OWN THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Anneliese's POV (Surprise, surprise)

The next day, I made sure to put on the bracelet and earrings I got for my birthday on. What good is a gift if you can't wear it? That was always my policy. Hell, even when I was a kid I didn't want no freakin' toys, I wanted clothes and shoes, jewelry…not 'Dora The Explorer' shit. I have my reasons to believe Dora is an illegal immigrant. I mean, come on! She's like, what, 5 and she speaks Spanish PERFECTLY!!! And she has that freakin' monkey and whatever that ferret creature thing is following her. She's shipping animals to a circus! I don't what to learn _Spanish _(not that there's anything wrong with Mexico, I like Mexican food) before English!

As I walked out of my cabin, I saw a small box on the ground. There was a note on it. I bent down to read it.

'Anneliese,

Happy (late) Birthday! Please, keep this gift with you at all times. For me?

-Nico'

Maybe I shouldn't open this…after what they did yesterday, I can't trust them. Oh, what the hell? I'll open it.

I slowly opened it, making sure it was a safe distance from my body, but nothing happened. Inside, I saw a small dagger, wrapped in silk. I pulled it out slowly, awed.

"Wow…" The handle was black, in the middle a word was engraved in it. 'Last Hope' it said. It seemed to give off a small, black light. It felt good in my hand, it weighed perfectly. I slid it into a pocket on the inside of my coat, and walked to the pavilion for breakfast. I decided to keep the dagger a secret. Pollux might not be happy Nico gave me gift. I never thought of him as the jealous type, but still…

After breakfast, I was training none stop all day, as always. It was the same the day after that, and the day after that, and so on and so on, until two months had passed. Pollux's birthday is coming up soon, in about 3 months.

I was laying on my bed late at night, unable to sleep. I pulled the blanket over me. I just had a nightmare, quite a realistic one. Dozens of monsters where summoned to Camp. Many people died, and I was the only one able to get away.

Oh, it's just a nightmare. REM, rapid eye movement…it's what causes dreams and nightmares. That's all. My eyes were just moving a lot.

I hope.

I reached into my bag and pulled out an Advil PM. We weren't supposed to have these at Camp, but I snuck them in anyway. I took it dry, and after about 5 minutes, I was passed out.

When I woke up again, I was still tired. I had to force myself out of the bed. I dragged myself to breakfast, almost landing facedown in it. Lydia walked by and pinched my arm.

"Ow! Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She walked off, but turned around quickly. "I just thought of something…did you know the tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body?"

"Yes, Lydia, I knew. Daughter of Athena, remember?"

"Oh right…"

I was still tired as hell when I went to sword practice. Shane was still the teacher. Eh, he makes class fun. A few people have gotten a lot stronger from doing all the push-ups. Shane walked past me.

"You look like death." He said.

"And you look like a-I'm too tired for insults."

"Here." He held a glass of water, with ice cubes floating in it.

"No, no, no!" He splashed the water at my face. I was dripped wet and freezing cold, but I was awake, at least. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, class, stay here while I show these slackers how to do a proper push-up!" He walked over to the corner angrily, and yelled at them. I tried my best not to laugh.

"You know…my birthday is coming up." Pollux told me as we walked on the beach. The sun was setting behind the sea, a sight worthy of a 50-cent 'Wish you were here!' postcard.

"I know, Pollux! I'll get you a damn gift!"

"I already have the most amazing gift in the world…"

"A bitch?" I said, hopefully he interpreted that as a good thing, like just about all men do.

"Not quite…but close."

"You're right…you don't have to pay me."

"True." We both laughed. "It's getting late. Let's go back to our cabins before the harpies come out."

"Good call."

_______________________________________________________________________

This is the end of the chapter as we know it!!!

R&R Thank you for doing so :D

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Something wicked this way comes…

Really wicked!

DISCLAIMER: Me stab you in eye if you think me own this.

Chapter 6

Nico's POV

I heard that she got her sword back. My plan was screwed up. I'll have to find a way for this to work…maybe I could asked Conner. He always helps.

"She got her sword back." I told him. He was sitting in a chair, facing the window.

"Yes, she did." He said. There was a slight, and obviously fake, Italian accent to his voice. "She was supposed to. I had someone whom I cannot name put a curse on the sword. Then, I told Pollux I found it. He gave it to her."

"What does the curse do?"

"The sword will never be there when she needs it most. It has a mind of it own."

"Ok, I don't understand that. I also don't understand why you're acting like you're in the mob." He had his hair combed back, and he was petting a fake cat. He looked like a character from the Godfather. "I'm the Italian one here."

"Hey! No insulting the don!"

"Oh, gods, you're an idiot." I whispered under my breath.

"I also want you to kill me." He held a roll of toilet paper.

"What, you want me to strangle you or something?"

"No, no, no. TP the Big House. I'll die laughing."

"Ha, ha. What a brilliant joke."

"I'm a don, and you **will **respect my authoriah!"(A/N I know it's spelled wrong. It's from South Park)

"Whatever, Cartman."

"How would you like to suck my balls, Mr. Di Angleo?"

"Enough with the god damn South Park jokes before I go all 'Ghost King' on your ass!"

"Yes sir." He cowered in his chair. I had to admit, I felt a little smug about it. Maybe more then a little. A lot.

Pollux's POV

"Um, Pollux?" I heard Nico ask. I turned around and faced him.

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow there's going to be a little gathering-like thing on the beach at sunset. Can I count and you and Anneliese coming?" He asked.

"Yea, sure."

"Ok, see you then." He sounded a bit nervous, like he knew something was about to happen. Eh, he's the son of Hades. What can you expect?

I saw Anneliese climbing up the rock wall. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail for this, as she always does. She climbed up the wall faster then I expected, working her way up like an expert. She got to the top, pressed the button that signaled she was done, and she was lowered.

"Yay Anneliese! Yah!" Lydia said. The girl next to her was standing with her arms cross, looking unimpressed. Lydia elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow. Yay! Anneliese! Yah, yah all that shit." She said sarcastically.

"Cheer for her, or I'll strangle you with my vines." Lydia said. She started to grow a long vine from the ground. Once, she got so mad at someone, he landed in the hospital. That just happened to be the girl's brother. Scary shit. I noticed that they had a few similar features, like light brown hair and green eyes. Guess they're both children of Demeter.

Anneliese, both cliché and sexy, pulled the hair tie out of her hair, making her hair bounce slightly. She flipped her hair back, and walked towards Lydia.

"Your turn, Darcy." She said at the girl smugly, holding up a halter. 'Darcy' looked slightly scared.

"Ok." She walked over to the wall, strapped it around her, and started to climb. She fell many times. In the end, she got as high as four feet. Anneliese and Lydia walked away laughing. Damn, girls are catty. Anneliese grabbed my arm as she walked by.

"I have to go. See ya, Anne."

"Bye, Lyn." She waved.

"What's my nickname?" I asked.

"Hmm…Sexy Devil."

"And what should _I _call you?"

"How about…Sexy Bitch?"

"Notice both of our nicknames have 'sexy' in it?"

"That's how I like it."

"Listen, I told Nico we'd meet him tomorrow at the beach. Ok with you?"

"Sure, as long as there's no exploding cake."

"There won't."

"Yea, there'll be exploding-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. I know you, and somehow that quote will be really dirty."

"That's why you love me."

"Yep." The conch horn blew, and Anneliese started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the pavilion.

"Put me down, Pollux! People are staring!"

"So?" I placed her at her table, and walked to mine. I ate alone, as usual, but I sneaked glances at Anneliese, and she always winked back.

Anneliese's POV

(WARING! If you do not like romantic, slightly sexual scenes, I would suggest not reading the rest of this chapter, because it is a bit, well, you know what I mean)

I lay awake, yet again, unable to sleep. Only this time, the dream wasn't a nightmare. It was somehow pleasant, even though it was strange. It started off like this; I thought it was Pollux and I on his birthday. I was sitting on a table that he put me on, and he pressed his lips to mine. Only this kiss was somehow different. There was more passion behind it. No…it wasn't passion. It was lust. I felt his hand travel up my leg, colder then usual. I still felt his touch long after his hand was gone. It moved slowly, but surely. Up my leg, up my thigh, up my side, up the back of my shirt. My skin tingled. I felt something bump the inside of my leg, and his hand unhook my bra. I looked up to kiss him, but I saw something I wasn't expecting. Nico was the one there, not Pollux. When I woke up, I could still feel his cold touch on my skin. I wanted the dream to happen again, but, sadly, now I'll only have the sweet memories of it. That is, unless I cheat on Pollux.

Nico's POV

I lay, shivering, in my bed. I pulled the blanket over me. I was slightly shocked and disturbed at my dream. I relived it again and again in my mind, wishing somehow it would happen again. This is how it went:

Anneliese was sitting on a table I put her on. My lips were against hers. Her eyes were closed, and her arms around my neck. My hand glided up her leg, then her thigh, then the back of her shirt. She was _mine_. That's all I thought at the time. Not Pollux's, _mine_. And I would keep her here, with me, until the end of time. She'll be mine forever, and it'll stay that way.

Then my dream disappeared. I wanted it to happen again so badly. I never wanted anything more. I would give _anything_. Trust me when I say 'anything'. I sighed, pulled the blanket over my head, and forced myself to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

This ist the end.

Of the chapter, at least.

R&R THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! (That sounds gross)

And that reminds me of the episode of Family Guy when Stewie realizes he likes abuse from Lois.

I'm a lot like Stewie.

Well, BYE!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

YAY!!! CHAPTER 8!!!!  
Yay…now I'm bored.

Blah.

DISCLAIMER: insert sentence to make me seem like I'm more interesting here

Chapter 8

Anneliese's POV

The day had passed REALLY slowly. It took forever to get through sword practice, even with Shane there. No, if you're wondering, I don't have a crush on Shane. He just makes things more interesting. I swear to the gods, if one more person runs up and asks if me and Shane are a couple, I'm going to strangle them with their own hair. Even if they have short hair, I'll find a why to kill them with it.

Anyway, I went straight to the beach after dinner, and saw a few people there. Darcy (I have no clue why she's there) and Lydia were sitting on a beach towel. Darcy was laying on her back, her iPod headphones in her ears, holding a magazine, dotted with pictures of spray-tanned, anorexic, and obviously air-brushed Hollywood starlets. Lydia was sitting on her stomach, looking at the sea (I'm pretty sure she was looking at the hot guys with six packs _in _the sea) She glanced over, and waved. I ran over, laid my beach towel out, and sat down.

"You came just in time to see them build the world's largest sandcastle. Good for you." She pointed over her shoulder. There was a sandcastle, about the size of my entire body, with Pollux and Nico working furiously on it. Shane was off in the water, filling a bucket with water. He ran back over.

"Hey! How's my little student?" He said in a chipper (and very annoying) voice. That was a split second before I felt cold water on my back.

"Shane! Damn it!" I yelled. I stood up, started to run after him. He hid behind his sandcastle. Nico was laughing his ass off, and Pollux was laughing even harder. I kicked the sandcastle. It collapsed to the ground. Nico sunk to the ground.

"NO!! It was so young!" He cried.

"Boo-fucking-hoo." I said. I sat back down on my towel.

"We can still save it!" Shane cried. Pollux just shrugged, and walked next to me.

"Off of that damn towel and into the ocean."

"No, I'd rather-Pollux, put me down!" He picked me up, bridal style, as he did the other day. I kicked.

"No. You are going to get wet." He dropped me into the water. The water was bitterly cold. Then Pollux started to scream in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!!! Get it the fuck off me!!!!!!"

"What?" I yelled back. He stood all the way all. "Oh, gods." A giant crab was hanging off his…never mind. I pulled it off.

"Oh, gods, that hurt." He said (After I saw a tear in the corner of his eye) I threw the crab into the ocean. "Thanks."

"It's funny how vulnerable guys are."

"Have you ever been forced to play soccer in gym, and your gym teacher makes you learn how to bounce the ball off your chest?"

"Yes, I've done that before. I missed by a little bit…is that the pain you go through?" I asked, in shock. It fucking hurt when I did it.

"Worse." I shuddered. Ow.

"I'm going back to shore." I said. I started to walk to the shore.

"You expect me to let you walk?"

"No, please, Ahh! Put me down!" He picked me up, yet again. He plopped me down on my towel, but I felt that I didn't land for another second. I realized I was in a hole. My towel was on the ground around me. I saw Pollux standing above me, laughing.

"Oh, that's just classic!" I heard Nico say.

"Get me the fuck out of here!"

"No. You're staying there." Pollux walked off.

"Pollux! Pollux! Get your ass back here and get me the hell out of this hole! Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Here." Nico put his hand out. I grabbed it. He put his other free arm around my waist, and pulled me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I brushed the sand off my legs.

"Is there any sand on my back?" I asked. Nico brush it off. I felt his cold hand brush against my butt, wiping it off. I jumped slightly. His touch was like it was in my dream, ever lingering, and spine tingling. I saw Pollux off in the distance, looking a bit pissed off.

I decided I better calm him down. I ran towards him. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a loud bark, loud enough to bust eardrums. I turned and saw a gigantic black mass moving towards me. In the horde were red specks. When it got closer, I saw they were hellhounds. And thousands of them. And I didn't have my sword…

I'm dead.

________________________________________________________________________

What's going to happen now?

Some many questions were left in the last chapter…and they still haven't been answered.

There is, however, one explanation here. How did Nico and Anneliese have the same dream? Well, Aphrodite made Morpheus give them the same dream. So there. Same sexual dream.

Now, I know you have more, but they will all be answered in the next chapter.

Be patient, my little readers insert evil smiley face here

R&R and thank you for doing so :D

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Whew! I'm on a roll! I've almost written two chapters today! I'm awesome!

Hope you like this chapter. I won't keep you waiting any longer.

DISCLAIMER: Stop reading this and read the damn story!!!!!!!!!! What are you waiting for?!?!?!!?!?! You people are dumb, reading this while there's a story right under this. IDIOTS!!!

Chapter 8 (I think)

Anneliese's POV

I felt someone grab me by my waist.

"Anneliese, run!" I heard Pollux yell. He whipped his sword out. Wait, if Pollux is over there, who's behind me?

"Anneliese, do you still have the dagger I gave you?" He asked. I saw that it was Nico. I nodded.

"Good. Keep it with you." He pulled me behind a cabin. It looked a bit like the Athena cabin, but I was a bit dazed, like after I tried pot for the first time. "Listen, I knew something like this would happen sometime soon. My father made a plan for me to go to the Underworld. Only, I don't know if I'm allowed to bring anyone…" He looked saddened for a second. Oh no, he isn't leaving me here. I know him. "Well, he'll have to suck it up, because I'm not leaving you here." He held out his hand. "Grab my hand, and don't let go." He said.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's happening?"

"Somehow, hellhounds got through the barriers." He sighed. "You are an amazing fighter, one of the best I've ever seen. But even you can't fight a whole army of hellhounds. I couldn't."

"So, I'm going to the Underworld?"

"Yes. My father will protect us."

"Ok. Why am I holding your hand?"

"Shadow travel."

"What?"

"Children of Hades can travel through shadows. All the darkness is one darkness. You can learn how to use it to travel." I nodded. I was still confused, but what else do I have? I grabbed his hand. It was cold, and sent slight shivers up my spine, but it was the good kind. Like going to haunted houses on Halloween, and someone jumps out at you. The fear is exciting. His touch is like that. "This might be a little scary. Are you prepared?"

"You're not prepared! Sorry, that's from a game I used to play."

"I think I've heard of it. World of Warcraft, right?"

"Yep."

"Why the fuck are we talking about this?" He asked. I shrugged. From a distance, I heard Pollux.

"Anneliese, run!"

"Take that, you cock sucking, shit eating faggot!" I heard Lydia yell. "Oh, look, another hellhound to murder!" Good old, psychopathic Lydia. Nico took a deep breath, and stepped into darkness. I held on tight. I felt my hand start to slip, and I was afraid for a second that I would let go.

Ever feel a quick pang of fear, of terror, of the thought of you dieing? Of being lost? That's what I felt.

But the strange think is I wasn't afraid of dieing. I was afraid of hurting Nico. If I died, he would never forgive himself.

Then, I felt a cold arm around my waist.

Strange noises echoed through the darkness, and shivers traveled up my spine. It was strangely cold in the shadow world or whatever the hell you call it. But Nico's reassuring arm was around me, and I knew that I was safe. I was safe with him. He wouldn't let me die. Never.

I felt a sharp pain in my face. "Ow!" I cried out. Nico started to laugh. I punched him across the arm. I saw a brick wall in front of me that I somehow walked into.

"Hey, I ran into the Great Wall of China. I was aiming for the next block." I saw that we were in a big city. The air was hot, and dry.

"We are in the wonderful state of California in Los Angeles."

"So, how do we get to the Underworld?"

"This way." He took my hand and led me to a building. We walked in, and the room felt eerily…sad. It was like stepping into a Funeral Home. I noticed later that it was. Sprits sit in chairs. A man in a purple Italian suit sit at a counter.

"Sire! Do you wish to see your father?" He jumped out of his chair, and bowed.

"Yes, and I'm taking her with me."

"What, she break up with you or something?" He turned towards me.

"No. Gods, no. I have no plan of leaving her there. Camp Half-Blood was attacking. I'm taking her to safety."

"Are you sure your father is ok with that?"

"I'm pretty sure he is. If you don't think so, ask my skeleton guards." The man looked scared.

"I'll make sure you get there, sire." He led us through a door. Later, I was on a boat, headed towards Hades' palace.

"Ok, I have to admit I'm a little scared." I confessed to Nico as we were sailing.

"Why? Because he's the lord of the dead, or because you're afraid he won't like you?" He smiled.

"Both."

"Well, it's not like he's just going to send you away. Where I go, you come, too."

"Ok. Anywhere, you say?"

"Anneliese, please don't talk like that in front of my father."

"Why?"

"He's a little…strict. Just focus on giving a good first impression. If he likes you, you're going to be ok. If not, well, I'd rather not talk about that…"

This was all passing me by fast, as if I was in some sort of Time Vortex or something. Like this was a dream, and I was floating through it. I had no sense of time at all. 5 hours could have passed, and it felt like 5 minutes. I had trouble deciding if it was because of the shock, or because Nico was right beside me.

A while later, we were at the front gate of his palace.

"I'm scared." I said.

"Don't be. He's like a dog, he can smell fear."

"Ok, then I'm freaking out! What if he doesn't like me and he kills me or something."

"He won't kill you."

"Ok. He'll save me a place in the Fields of Torture."

"There is no reason. Relax. Act like he's just a normal dad. You know, sitting on a throne of bones and ten feet tall."

"Sounds like my old boyfriend. Sitting on a throne of chicken bones he didn't pick up, and a ten foot tall ego."

"Ok, after we take care of this, I'll screw him up. Scare his ass with one of my zombie creature thingys." I laughed. I took a deep breath. The doors opened.

"Nico." Hades said. I saw him sitting on a large throne, right next to a regal looking women, sitting on a throne shaped like a flower. Persephone. I started to shake. He glared at me. "Who is this?" There was a fire in his eyes, like the eyes of a serial killer. Like the eyes of a metal patient, but his voice held no apparent emotion. He was calm, or, at least, as calm as you can be being the god of the dead.

"Father. Um, this is Anneliese. Camp was attacked. You said that there was a big possibility…and I should come here if it were to happen, and-"

"I meant you, and only you." He said. Nico grabbed my hand to calm me down, but I felt to was also to keep him relaxed.

"Father, please, just this once…" He begged.

"Let the girl stay. Please? It's high time he bring home a girl." Persephone said. Hades sighed.

"Ok, this one time. Mark my words, this will be the last. And only for one day. The attack will be over by then. I want her out of here by morning, tomorrow" He shooed us away. Nico pretty much ran out of the room, down a long hall, into another room. He closed the door behind him. The room had a large bed on the corner, with a light next to it. That was all I could really make out, since it was dark as hell in there. Nico turned a light on. I could see a picture frame on a desk, and a few posters above it. That was pretty much it.

"He likes you!" Nico said. "Normally, he kills them."

"Wait, you have a room in the Underworld?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, I am his only child. And I come here often. I don't have many things, and this room wasn't used for anything, so, I have a room."

"This is just weird." I said, sitting on the bed.

"I know, I know."

I couldn't help thinking that if someone were to make a movie of this, there would be lots of fanfiction about this moment right now. R rated fanfiction. That actually sounds cool…

"Ok, I have one question…" I asked. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Well, beds aren't in high demand here…guess you're sleeping in this one." He patted his hand on the bed. I was torn between feeling bad and feeling extremely happy. I might cheat on Pollux, but Pollux might be dead.

"_But even you can't fight a whole army of hellhounds. I couldn't." _

If that's true, Pollux might be making his way here right now, dead, wondering about me.

I couldn't help a tear sliding down my check. Nico wiped it away.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be ok. I know Pollux. He'll be ok."

"You're right." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder. I felt a cold sensation on my check. It felt as if someone pressed ice to my check.

Then, I realized he just kissed me.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for all the sappy-ness. It'll get better! Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the others, but this chapter isn't supposed to be 'funny' I promise the next chapter WILL be better.

R&R

BYE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10. Yay. My brain's blank, I can't think of anything funny to put here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this is! I respect Rick's authoriah!

Chapter 10

Nico's POV

She had gone to sleep long ago. She lay curled up in the blanket. I ran my hand through her hair. I was laying next to her, my arm around her shoulder. She stirred slightly, then curled closer to me, as if she was cold. A smile grew on my face. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

Anneliese's POV

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise, and take this offering." It was a sentence that sent shivers up my spine, and it was the only sentence I remember from my dream. I woke in a cold sweat, Nico still asleep beside me. My breathing was fast, but I calmed myself down, and went back to sleep.

Nico's POV

I awoke, Anneliese sleeping soundly next to me. I looked at my clock. 6. I shook Anneliese's shoulder.

"Anneliese. Anneliese. Anneliese, wake up. WAKE UP!"

"AH! Don't steal my cheeseburger! Where am I?" I did my best to not laugh.

"You're in the Underworld, and you're paranoid that someone will take your cheeseburger."

"Oh. I was dreaming of LoLCatz."

"That sounds scary."

"Yes, it was. I saw a freaking invisible bicycle."

"How can you see something invisible?"

"I don't know, it's a damn dream. They never make sense."

"Well, we need to go."

"Oh, yea. Right." She pulled a coat over her, and slipped her shoes on. "Ready." We walked out of the place without making much commotion.

"I guess we go back to camp." Anneliese said.

"I guess."

We started our long journey back to Long Island. In the end, I was tired, and Anneliese was getting coffee from Starbucks.

"Why'd you get three?"

"So I could do this." She took the lid off, and splashed it on me. I was expecting it to be boiling hot, but it icy cold. I jumped, but I felt more awake.

"Thanks." I said. She sipped her coffee. I never went to Starbucks, so I just found what looked good. "This isn't that good."

"I know. The coffee beans are burnt and there's too much sugar."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Because it's cheaper then Caribou Coffee."

"What?"

"It's a coffee shop. It's a lot better, but it's really expensive."

"Ok…" I gulped it down, even though it burned my throat, and hailed a taxi. I gave him the address.

"What's with all you kids going here? I mean, it's a strawberry farm, right? What, is there an abandoned building or something?" The taxi driver asked.

"No sir. To tell you the truth, my father lives there. We always go there to help him. He got Alzheimer's a while ago, and we have to help him a lot, now."

"Yea, I believe that."

"Just take us there!"

"Ok, ok. Didn't mean no trouble." He dropped us off, and we ran to camp. There was a bit of smoke coming off the camp. Wait…this wasn't supposed to happen…they weren't supposed to destroy camp…

Anneliese's POV

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…Camp…

I broke off in a run.

"Anneliese, no!" Nico called after me. But I was almost there. I had to. There was something propelling me to run, I didn't know what, but I had to.

"Anneliese?" I heard someone say. I saw Pollux in the distance.

"Pollux!" I started to run towards him, but I heard a loud growl, and felt a sharp pain in my side. I let out a cry.

"Anneliese, no!" I heard him call.

The rest was a blur. Like I was on acid or something. I heard snarls, I felt pains. I felt a warm liquid seep through my clothes. I let out a moan. The pain was intense, like I stubbed my toe, burned myself, cut myself, and broke my arm. Now, multiply that by a million. The pain surged through me.

Please, take this pain a-

Nico's POV

It was all too fast. It passed by me with amazing speed, with effects I didn't realize until later. All I knew, all I could grasp in my mind, was that Anneliese was being ripped apart, torn in two. Her loud cries in pain echoed through the valley.

I was torn between three decisions. The first was what my heart told me to do, to go and help her, to kill that damn dog. The second was what my brain told me to do, and it told me to go and insert my sword up his ass (which was a plan worthy of Athena) The last was what my gut told me to do. To run in, sword held high, and kill it. All of them told me to kill the damn thing, but one little thing kept me rooted in place.

Shock.

And fear.

Normally, I would have killed that thing in a heartbeat, but I was just too horrified by it. Like when you walk in on your parents getting busy (not that I know how that feels…I was shadow traveling once, and landed in a hotel. I didn't quite know that much about sex…then I read a book on it. First and worst book in English I ever read)

My head wasn't making since of it, like the thought of it (Anneliese being attacked, I mean) was the most absurd thing. My heart knew what was happening, but didn't accept it. And my gut told me it was a dream, a horrible nightmare. I'll wake up and Anneliese will be ok…but I knew it wasn't.

Anneliese was dead, and I knew it.

Pollux charged the hellhound, and then killed it. He ran to Anneliese's body. I was still standing there, like an idiot, not accepting it. But I forced myself to walk to her. Pollux was leaning over her. It was useless, she's gone.

"No…no…she can't be dead. She can't. She can't." Pollux said. It sounded like he was trying to get himself to believe it. "Pinch me."

"Ok." I pinched his arm.

"Oh! Shit, this isn't a damn dream!" I looked at her corpse.

Words can't describe it. It was to horrifying; too real…I knew it would be in my nightmares forever. You can't imagine the horror of it. To sum it all up in one word, it's hell.

________________________________________________________________________

No, it's not the end. There's one more chapter to go. And then, the story will be over. I might add a few chapters telling about how things are going, but chapter 11 might just be the last chapter T_T

R&R Please? I'll make you cookie…but I might eat it.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

That long awaited, epic chapter 10!!!!!

Well, what are you waiting for? READ THE DAMN STORY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not wasting time writing this when I could be writing the story. Nope. Never. Damn it, I wasted time!

Chapter 10

Nico's POV

"Pollux! Nico!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Lydia and Shane coming our way.

"Where did you and Anneliese run off to?" Shane said. "And did you use a-oh my gods." He saw Anneliese on the ground, blood on the ground, and leaking through her shirt. Lydia saw, and gasped.

"Please tell me this isn't Anneliese." She said. She was on the verge on tears, almost to hysterics.

"Yes, Lydia. It was hellhound." Pollux said solemnly.

"Oh my gods, I can't look." She turned away. Pollux put his arm around her, and she started to sob.

"I'm going to torture the person who sent these monsters! I'll kill them, and torture them in Hades!" Shane said.

"So, what do we do with the body?" I said. I sure as hell wasn't going to say 'Anneliese' I might break out in tears myself.

"She deserves a proper burial." Pollux said. "Wait…Nico…can't you bring someone back to life?"

"Yes, I think. But, I need a soul. A soul for a soul."

"I'm doing it. I was her best friend." Then started to sob again. "Was."

"No." Shane said. "I'm doing it. Then I can torture the person who sent these things."

I felt a pang of guilt.

You see, the thing was, my plan was to send these monsters to camp, but they were all trained to cause no harm. I would have taken her to the Underworld, then maybe, just _maybe_, she'd pay more attention to me. But somehow, the monsters went crazy.

Then I realized. They were trained to cause no harm, only when no one caused any harm to _them_. Someone must have attacked them, and sent them into a frenzy.

Gods, I'm a fucking idiot.

Now she's dead because I wanted more attention.

Girls always get to you, even when they're dead.

"No." Pollux said. "I'm doing it."

"No! I won't allow it!" Lydia said.

"I loved her. I would give up my life for her. Now is when I have to. Kill me, Ghost Boy."

"It's a long process…I asked my father. I even practiced it. I killed a freakin' hobo and tried to rise him back using another hobo. It worked, but I was asleep for about a month."

"That's the risk we have to take." Pollux said. "Stab me, right in the chest. Kill me!"

"Ok, we need to go into the Underworld first."

It took us a while to find her. We had to get to the Underworld entrance in New York, Shane had to play an instrument to open the damn thing, then we had to walk (run) down all the stairs, then find her.

I can't explain the emotion I felt when I saw it. It was as amazing as when I saw my sister the first time after she died.

There was only one word to describe it. It was a word I thought of later, much later.

Love.

I thought the word didn't exist. I thought it was a false thought, and that there was no love. Only lust.

But now, I'm not so sure.

"Pollux!" She said. She ran to him, but as she neared his skin, she it seemed she faded. She pulled away. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Anneliese." Pollux said quietly. "We're here to bring you back."

"Oh, I know Hades wouldn't allow it…"

"No, I don't mean like that. Nico's bring you back to life."

"But, how?"

"Soul exchange." I said.

"But, who?" She asked.

"Me." Pollux said.  
"Pollux. No. No. NO. I won't allow it, no!"

"Anneliese, I want to do this. And you're not stopping me. I love you Anneliese. And I would give anything for you to live."

"No. I can't take your life away."

"Anneliese, we're doing this."

"No we aren't!"

"Anneliese. Please. I care about to more then anyone. I would give my life for you. And I am, right now."

"Ok, fine. I'll do it."

"That's what she said." Shane said.

"Shane, just shut the fuck up! Now isn't the time for your stupid 'that what she said' jokes! They're fucking annoying!" Anneliese yelled.

"Fine. Gods…"

"Pollux." I said. "We need to do it. Soon."

"That's what she-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHANE!!!" Anneliese yelled, louder this time.

"Stop yelling!"

"I will when you stop!"

"I will when you stop!"

"I won't stop until you stop!"

"And I won't until you stop!"

"STOP IT!" Lydia said.

"Yes sir." Shane said.

"What did you call me, dickhead?" Lydia made a small plant grow somehow.

"N-Nothing."

"Good little dick."

"Will you two shut up so I can do this?" I said.

"Yes sir." Shane said.

"Thank you. Now stay that way or I'll be putting your head on a stake."

"Do it anyway, even if he shuts up." Lydia said.

Pollux's POV

Something inside me told me to run, and run like hell. But I knew I had to do this. Nico took a deep breath, and started to chant. I only picked up bits, words like 'soul for a soul' and 'death' and 'bring her back' Nico started to walked towards me.

"Crap. Where's my sword?"

"I don't know. Here." Anneliese handed Nico a small dagger. Where'd she get that?

"I'm sorry, Pollux." He said. He said one sentence. I understood it perfectly. 'A soul for a soul' He brought the knife to my chest slowly.

"Wait. I need to ask you all something. Anneliese…do you really love me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I love you, Pollux."

"Good. Ok, I'm ready." All of my instincts told me to run. They screamed at me, but I kept myself rooted. I was shaking. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and a wet liquid go down the inside of my shirt.

"I…love…you…" I said.

"I love you too, Pollux." Anneliese started to weep. Then, as if I was knocked out, I saw nothing but black.

Nico's POV

I had done it before, but not on someone I cared about. I'm not gay or anything, but I was friends with Pollux.

Then, I felt a wave of exhaustion. I looked up, and saw Anneliese.

Here are the things I saw, in order.

Her body becoming easier to see, and her life seem to flow back into her.

I saw her body if you know what I mean.

Last, I saw her try to cover herself up.

"Oh, gods, I'm naked."

"Wow…she looks better then I thought." Shane said. She walked over, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Please tell me you brought clothes." She said. Lydia gave her some. "Thank you." For a minute I thought about throwing those clothes in the River Styx…

"Well, turn around." She said.

"Fine." I said. I have to admit, I sneaked a few glances over my shoulder. After she was fully dressed, was started to wonder what to do with Pollux's body. Anneliese knelt down, and kissed his check.

"I love you Pollux." Tears started to flow from her eyes. Lydia walked over and comforted her.

"Maybe we should just bury him right here." Shane said.

"He deserves a proper burial." Anneliese said.

"You shouldn't be helping. It's rude to ask a girl two things. 1, her age, and 2, to bury her dead boyfriend."

"Ok. She can sit on the sidelines." Shane said.

"Ok." She said cheerfully.

After we got the damn hole dug, Anneliese started to cry again.

"I'm the reason he's dead. I'm the reason." Lydia comforted her.

"Anneliese, he wanted to do this."

"You're right. Bury him." We moved him into the hole, and filled it.

"We should give him a moment of silence." Lydia said, but Anneliese broke it by bursting into sobs.

"We should probably go now." I said. They all nodded.

"Finally. I hate it underground." Shane said.

________________________________________________________________________

I will add one more chapter!

How sad was it?

Did you like it?

I hope so, because, if not, I wasted a bunch of time D:

R&R

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11! Yay!

Now, yay for the author who is working on 3 different stories at the same time! Yay!

Ok, yays over.

Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up. Been lazy…

DISCLAIMER: I can't think of any thing to put here besides .com/watch?v=Ij2Xbu-XhCI&feature=related

Chapter 11

Anneliese's POV

We finally got to camp. It was a bit depressing, because everything was in ruin. But, there were a few alive, and fixing the camp. Chiron ran up to us.

"I was wondering if you survived. Wait, where is Pollux?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Chiron. Pollux is dead."

"Oh, this is terrible. I must tell Dionysus." Mr. D came walking over at cue.

"What about Pollux?" He asked. The fire in his eyes went out.

"M-Mr. D…I was killed in the attack. He sacrificed himself for me. Nico did a soul exchange…"

"And where is Nico?" The ire in his eye burned greater then I ever saw.

"S-Still in the Underworld, sir."

"Smart boy." He grumbled. He walked off. I had a feeling he wasn't going to take this well.

I knew I was right because I saw a vine strangle a camper. Chiron yelled at him to stop, and the vine died. The kid ran off, scared. Note to self, don't go within 100 yards of Mr. D for about 2, 3 years maybe?

"How bad was the damage?" I asked Chiron.

"Not too bad. All the cabins and main buildings are still intact. The Arts and Crafts cabin got destroyed, and so did the archery range. We can fix them. Only 1 died, and only 5 were injured. But, two new campers did show up. Lily Bennet and Adriana." He pointed to two girls. One had golden blonde hair, and blue green eyes, with iPod earphones in her ears. The other chocolate brown hair, and eyes just one shade darker then her hair. She wore glasses. She was jotting something down on a piece of paper, her foot tapping at a constant pace. From my days in band, I counted the times she tapped her foot.

_1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4_

Gods, I had to stop doing that.

"Let me guess. You want me to show them around?" I said.

"Please?"

"Sure, Chiron." I walked over to them. The girl who was tapping her foot glanced up at me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Adriana." She waved. Lily glanced up and waved.

"I'm Anneliese. I'll show you guys around."

"Ok." Lily said, pulling the earphones away, and put it in her pocket.

"Ok, the camp's not in the best condition…so it might be strange for a while. But it'll go back to normal soon. Ok, this is what used to be the Arts and Crafts cabin…"

I showed them around camp. It was a long and boring and almost normal process. 'This is the blah, blah, blah.'

"Thanks for showing us around." Lily said.

"No problem." I said. I walked off, but I heard a few gasps behind me. L

"Hey, Sis!" I heard Shane say to Lily. I turned around and saw a symbol of a lyre, with sunshine shining through it.

"So, what, I'm a daughter of…?" Lily asked.

"Apollo. I'll show you to your cabin." Shane led her away.

Over the course of a week…

Lots of things happened. We got the archery range built. Adriana got claimed. She's now my half-sister. A daughter of Athena.

I missed Nico a bit. I was excited a week later. I couldn't wait for him to return.

I was training in the arena with Shane.

"Anneliese, you're really, really sucking at this." He said.

"I know. It's just…I kinda miss Nico."

"Aw. Anneliese and Nico, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Grow up, Shane."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes tragic miscarriage!"

"You're a fucking idiot, Shane."

"I know."

After the day was over, just as I had the days before, I sat on the beach. I was tired. Tired of waiting. Most of all, I was just tired of life.

Life has thrown everything it could at me. First, I realized my mother wasn't my real mother. It was Athena. Probably my father didn't want me, so he put me up for adoption. Then, my mom came along and took me home. That always sucks.

Then, I fell in love with a guy, and after knowing him for about a year, I died.

Then, I was brought back to life. And Pollux sacrificed himself so I could live.

Last, and definitely least, it was taking forever for the next guy I had a crush on to finally see me again.

That's probably the worst thing that can happen to a girl. You know, besides being raped, and your Catholic mother makes you have the baby. And being abused by your boyfriend, and being called fat and ugly even if you really are, and…

Why am I going on and on about this?

"Anneliese!" I heard someone call. I jumped, and put my hand on the dagger I kept hidden, and turned around. I saw that it was Lydia, and let my guard down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Still bitter? Well, you won't be anymore. Guess who's here?"

"Nico?"

"No, better."

"Who's better then Nico? Ok, that didn't sound right…"

"No, it didn't. Your mother's also here."

"My mom and Nico? Great…"

"Well, come on! Don't expect them to lug their asses over here."

"Fine." I got up, and followed her. I saw my mother standing by Thalia's pine. I ran to her, and hugged her. I had to admit, she wasn't my real mother, but she was my only mother…

I really had missed her. A lot. I just tried to hide it. Who in the hell would like me if I said 'I want my mommy!'?

"Anneliese…" She said. She started to kiss me.

"Uh, mom." I said. Nico was standing right next to us, stifling laughter.

"Oh, sorry, honey. Just missed you so much." I saw her eyes fog up. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen you for a year." I decided not to tell her about the me dieing and Nico bringing back to life. "And what happened with you and the hellhound."

"What? How do you know?"

"Nico told me. I'm just so happy you're alive." She hugged me again. "I need to go. Please, try and write. I miss you."

"I will, mom, I will."

"Ok. I love you." She went back to the road and got back into the taxi. Nico was laughing.

"That was just too funny!"

"Oh, you know what was funny? You being tired as hell and me lugging your ass to your room." He smiled, and walked towards me. I backed up against the tree.

"I missed you. A lot." He said.

"I missed you more."

"Well, considering I was asleep for a long time, I guess you had more time to miss me. And after all, who couldn't miss me?" He said, as he put my ear behind my ear.

"People who are at least half-sane. Unlike me." He pressed his lips to mine, and for one moment, I could swear I heard 'I love you.' in my ear. I wasn't sure if it was Nico, or maybe Pollux sending me a message from whatever you use in the Underworld.

I sat down to write my mom a letter.

'Dear Mom,

It's been pretty boring around here. Wake up, train, train, eat, train, train, eat, sleep. At least I have Nico. It's never boring with him around.

And of course, Shane annoying the hell out of my every day also keeps things slightly interesting..

I love you mom,

I'll write soon.

Love,

Hannah.'

What I said in my letter wasn't exactly true. I'm loving having a normal life. No surprises, no twists and turns, no hellhounds to kill me.

Of course, then there's Nico.

Enough said.

He's just…amazing. That's all I can say.

I hoped for one minute, one second, that maybe I could have a normal life.

Then, I realized I always hated having a normal life. But right now, I think that might be what I need.

If not, then what do I need?

Well, I can answer that. Serious mental help.

But then again, doesn't everyone?

_______________________________________________________________________

Ok, this won't be the last chapter. I'll add one more chapter. The first part will be about Nico and Anneliese at the present, then later on it will be the future.

Then I can finish this damn story and finish the rest of them!

R&R

BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taking me so long to get these up. I've been busy, and lazy…

DISCLAIMER: *Yawns*

Chapter 12

Anneliese's POV

The day passed painfully slow. Training was torture. Well, more then usual, anyway. Me and Nico agreed to meet at Zeus' Fist, so I hurried my way there. I couldn't wait.

I felt more anticipation when I was with Nico then with Pollux. It was always the same with him. Don't get me wrong; I love him to, pardon the pun, death. But it was always 'meet on beach, kiss, good-night.'

So, in other words, I couldn't wait.

Shane's POV

I better be getting paid for this. I mean, I'm following Anneliese to capture footage of them kissing. What does Mr. D need this for, anyway? So he can say Anneliese and a whore, and she was too good for Pollux?

Well, that's probably why.

Also, the look on her face when she sees it will be priceless.

And, last but not least, I get to do a little something extra…

Anneliese's POV

I sat on Zeus' Fist, and looked up at the sky. I heard the stories of how this was an entrance to the Labyrinth, but I also heard that it was destroyed. I kept telling myself I wasn't going to fall in. Of course, I'm the girl that wouldn't sleep for a week after she saw Nightmare on Elm St. Also, I lived on Elm St. Really did. On a road called 'Elm St.' No lie. Creepy shit, man.

I really did stay up, though. . I drank energy drinks and coffee nonstop. I had gotten used to no sleeping. Then, I realized with no sleep, I was a really hyper, ugly looking spaz. So, I finally went to sleep. Thankfully, Freddy didn't skin me alive with his large claw-thingys.

And, as I always do after thinking about or watching horror movies, I get the feeling I'm being watched.

Of course, a monster could be eyeing me right now, thinking about how to kill me.

And then, Nico would come and kick their ass.

Or I could. Same thing.

"Anneliese…" I heard someone whisper. I jumped, and felt a shiver in my spine. I heard laughing, and knew that it was either Shane or Nico. It wasn't Shane, he didn't know about this.

"Goddamn it Nico!" I yelled at him.

"That was just funny." He said between laughter.

"How did you know I was thinking of Nightmare on Elm St.?"

"I can read minds."

"Really? What am I thinking now?" I thought of the dirtiest thing imaginable.

"Oh, you're sick!" Nico yelled.

"You really can read minds?"

"No. I could see it in your eyes." He hopped on onto the big pile of rocks that was supposed to look like a big fist. "You must be cold. It's freezing out here." He pulled his jacket off, and put it around me. I didn't realize how cold it was until then. Of course, it could just be Nico. I took a deep breath. He smelled like Axe. Yum.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why do I feel like I'm cheating on Pollux?" I said.

"Well, I wouldn't say your cheating right now." He leaned in closer, and I suddenly felt a pleasant, cold tingle on my lips. Then, I realized he was kissing me.

His arms held me close to him.

I felt warmth when I was with Pollux. And care. But Nico was different. I felt…security. Like with him, maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok. And I also felt attraction, which was slightly better then 'nice'.

It was fucking great.

He pulled away, but I felt like keeping him there. I then realized, this might be his first kiss. He might not be as good at kissing as I am.

Which is fine with me

"Ok, now you are cheating on Pollux. And why do my lips taste like strawberry?" He said. I laughed under my breath.

"Why do you think?"

"Because little elves did it."

"Stop blaming the little elves. They have feelings too. They talk to me, only me, inside my head." I joked. Or am I joking?

_No, no. You aren't joking, precious. _

_No, you're an insane twit._

Great. I have the voices of Gollum and Simon in my head. Just fucking great.

"Oh, that explains it." Nico said.

"Yea, they tell me to do weird stuff." I said. I think Nico could see in my eyes I was plotting something evil.

"Like what?" He asked, nearly an inch from my face.

"Like this." I tackled him, taking him by surprise. I felt the cold tingle I felt before. It was like kissing ice. Only, slightly more pleasurable.

It was the first time I realized how hot he was. He had a nice, athletic build. Not like Pollux's lean body. I could defiantly see him with a six-pack. Nico, I mean.

And there was another certain, err, muscle, that also interested me…

Damn. I'm like, what, 15 and I'm already thinking about sex. What has this world come to?

"Surprise!" I heard someone yell. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a green string-like thing coming my why.

Then, I realized it was silly string.

And last, I realized it was Shane…with a video camera.

"Ah! Damn it, Shane!" I yelled. Nico glared at him.

"Not cool, bro." He said. I laughed at how cliché he sounded.

"Oh, Mr. D will love this. Turns out Pollux's little angel is a whore! Ha, ha!" He ran off.

"Coward! Get back and face me like a man! What, are you afraid of my long nails! Dickhead!" I screamed at him. I started to get up to run and break his little neck, but Nico held my arm.

"We'll get him. Trust me." He glared into my eyes in a way I knew meant he was serious.

"Ok, fine. But it better be soon. He shall feel my wrath." I let out an evil laugh.

"Ok, that's slightly terrifying." Nico said.

"Ok, shut up." I leaned down and kissed him again. I slight felt the same…excitement, I guess would be a less dirty word for it, I felt the first time we kissed. After about 5 minutes, Nico pulled away.

"Would you be embarrassed if I told you, not 10 minutes ago, I had my first kiss?" He said.

"No. As long it was me that you first kissed. Not some whore from the Aphrodite cabin."

"Don't diss the Aphrodite cabin. There was one a while back ago, she sacrificed herself so we all would live. Her name was Silena."

"Ok, as long as you didn't feel anything towards her."

"Oh, gods, no. She was with Beckendorf."

"Who?"

"Oh, this one guy."

"Ok, I hope you didn't feel anything towards him, either."

"I'm not gay. You just proved that to me."

"I can't entirely prove you yet."

"Sadly." He glanced down at his watch. "Crap. In like, 15 minutes, we'll be some ugly-ass harpy's dinner." He said. "Ok then. Guess we need to go." I felt his arms around me. I realized he picked me up bridal style.

For once, I didn't yell 'Put me down!'

**The Next Day…**

(Wait, how'd this creepy announcer guy get here? Go away, pedophile!)

Nico's POV

I saw Mr. D at the pavilion the next day. He looked pissed. I was a bit afraid that he would strangle me with a strawberry vine or something, but I passed by him without a second glance.

Anneliese wasn't so lucky.

"You! Annie! Over here." Anneliese looked a bit scared. Everyone's eyes turned towards her. There was that stupid _ohh…_thing that little kids said when someone was called down to the office. Mr. D turned towards them, and yelled 'Shut up!' They all took that threat seriously, and shut up.

"I saw what you two did last night. You and ghost boy." I noticed there was a TV there. He pressed a button, and I saw a recording of me and Anneliese, last night, at Zeus' Fist.

Oh shit.

Then, I saw us covered in silly string…

Damn it, Shane!

He turned it off, thankfully. "Pollux loved you! And you let him die! You stood by and let Nico kill him, you whore!"

"Don't you call me a whore! Pollux told me he wanted me to move on. He would want this."

"He was too good for you." He said, then stumbled off. Everyone was in silence. I can imagine the rumors now.

_I heard they were having sex in the Hera cabin doing it, and Shane filmed them, so he could turn them in._

_Well, I heard she got pregnant._

_I heard that it was a girl, not Nico._

Well, that'll be hell.

After the day was over, I went to Shane.

"Damn it, Shane! Why'd you do that?" I asked. I was really pissed off. What kind of a friend would do that?

"Look at this." He said. He held up a hand full of money. "$100 dollars, just to catch you and Anneliese kissing. That was an offer I couldn't refuse. I just can't wait until I get to film you two doing it. Imagine the money I would get for that…"

"Shane. I'm really pissed off. I could cut your head off right now with my sword. But right now, I'll leave you with the words I heard Anneliese say. 'You're a gay-ass, cock sucking, mother fucking, donkey raping, faggot.' Wow, that was fun."

"Was she saying that to you, or to me?"

"She was saying it to you. I just changed it to make it sound like it was coming from me."

"Oh." I walked off. I went to meet Anneliese in a different place this time. Deep in the forest, where no one could hear us, but no monsters would pay any attention.

Anneliese stood by a tree, looking a little sad.

"What if Mr. D is right? What if I'm a whore?" She said.

"Well…" I said, putting my head around her arm. "You're _my _whore." I tackled her to the ground, and kissed her neck. I heard a small moan, and I felt warmth on my neck. She smelled sweet, like candy.

This was one of the times ADHD was good. You know, besides when you're in battle trying not to get your ass kicked. I noticed _everything_. Her scent, the feel of her lips on my neck, her beautiful face, the feel of her underneath me…

It was true. She _is _mine. All mine.

MINE.

All I can say is…

Damn, I'm lucky.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sorry about all the sappy stuff. I just wanted to get more of them in there. In the next chapter, I'll put in more fighting and stuff. What do you think? Should the next one be the last chapter, or should I add more?

And I know Mr. D is OCC on this one, but, come on! You wouldn't act like yourself if your only kid was killed…

And, I wanted to put in the 'You're _my _whore' thing. I like that line.

R&R

BYE BYE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, looks like I'm adding another chapter for you all…I'm such a push-over…

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 13

Nico and Anneliese are now 18. They both plan on leaving camp ASAP. But, there's a little obstacle that's getting in their way…

Anneliese's POV

"I have to do what?!" I yelled at Lydia. No, she can't make me do that…

"Is that iPod messing up your hearing? I said you have to TP the Ares cabin."

"They'll kill me."

"IF they find out who did it. Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fun to watch them kill me."

"It's either that or you don't leave camp."

"Fine. I hate you."

"I hate you too. And remember, we all made a plan that we'll all go and live in some apartments or something in New York. I'll only go if you do this. Take one for the team!"

"Ok, fine. I'll do it."

"That's my little Anneliese. I'll meet you there tonight."

Nico's POV

"She told me I have to TP the Ares cabin!" Anneliese nearly yelled as we walked beside each other.

"It's been done before. All though, anyone who did it was either injured or scared mentally for life…"

"Oh, shut up." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" I cried out.

"That didn't hurt. Wimp."

"Oh yah, I'll make you hurt later on when we're living in New York."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." She said sarcastically. I was having trouble taking my eyes off her nowadays. She changed. A lot. She doesn't even look like a daughter of Athena now. She looks like a daughter of Aphrodite. I haven't changed much, but she has.

She died her hair strawberry blonde, and made it all wild and crazy looking. She put weird colored highlights in, like lime green and blue. And, she started to wear shorter and shorter skirt and jean shorts. I was really liking that.

But, I tore my eyes away from her, using all the willpower I could.

"Hey, she asked me to film Shane and this other girl with their pants down. This will be fun."

"It will be for you. I have to freaking violate the Ares cabin."

"You're right. They probably will kill you."

"Or worse…"

"What's worse then being dead?"

"Being humiliated." She groaned.

"Oh, it won't be so bad. Oh, wait, it will be."

"That's really reassuring and loving."

"Stop with the damn sarcasm."

"You really think I'll stop?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

THE NEXT DAY…

"Who in the hell did this?!?!" Someone yelled. I glanced over my shoulder nervously. I saw the Ares cabin draped in toilet paper. I started walking faster, but as I got to my cabin I realized that I did that. And that was fucking funny.

Nico's POV

I played the sex tape in the Arena. Everyone came and watch, and laughed. Then, I saw Shane.

I was a little afraid.

He bathed in the River Styx, he had a sword, and well, he's _Shane_. I'd be lucky if I got out of here alive.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed at me.

"It's you and some other girl doing it. What else is there?"

"Not funny!"

"Hey, I had to do this. It was either this, or I never leave camp."

"So you thought of yourself before me?"

"You should have thought of that when you filmed Anneliese and I and Zeus' Fist." He blinked.

"I forgot about that."

"Well, I have to go pack now. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"Lucky. I have to stay and teach these idiots."

"It won't be so bad."

"Yes it will."

"Ok, maybe it will."

Anneliese's POV

I stood with all my stuff by the road with Lydia. What the hell is taking so long?

Then, I saw Nico off in the distance.

"Finally. What took you so long, fixing your hair?" Lydia said.

"You're the one who needs to fix their hair." Nico replied.

"Whatever. I have the best hair here."

"Are we really arguing about _hair_?" I scoffed.

"Yes, we are." Nico said, surprised. "Guess I'm turning gay. Only one way to check…"

"Nico, we're still in camp." I reminded him.

"So?" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. The bus finally rolled in, and we got on.

We all moved into together in a large apartment that we found. Lydia had her own room, and me and Nico shared one.

Well, we all know what happens when a young couple move in together.

Also, Lydia found herself a guy. Jason. He was a musician, trying to get a record deal.

We also talked to Shane every once in a while. He was still with the girl in the sex tape.

It was a pretty normal life. That is until, a bunch of monsters started to come into New York. By 'a bunch' I mean we had to fight 5 at once.

I was fighting a monster, when I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Lydia, without a sword or anything to defend herself, being attacked. I ran over to help her, but the monster swiped it out of my hand.

"Anneliese!" Nico yelled. He ran to my side, but in one quick moment, I felt a warm liquid soak through my shirt, and my knees crumple beneath me.

"Anneliese!" Was the last thing I heard.

General POV

"Three disfigured bodies were found in an ally. Two females, and one male. We found who they were, Lydia Raine, 18 years of age, and a young pilot-in-training, Anneliese Smith, 18 years as well, studying to become a zoologist, and Nico Di Angleo, 18 years also, occupation unknown. There are no clues to how or when they died, or to whom killed them."

________________________________________________________________________

Dramatic ending! They all died, expect for Shane. Good for you, Shane.

This is the last chapter. I'm out of ideas. Hope you liked the story!

TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY!!

I WANT REVIEWS!!!

Bye…


	14. Chapter 14

You are allowed to throw pine cones at me, because I have been an idiot.

I think that maybe possibly you should kinda know…I've written a sequel to this story :D I'm already on Chapter 8!

I just assumed you might want to know, because chances are, YOU, dear reader, are in it.

Excuse me while I get my body armor.

The sequel's call 'WHAT?' (and yes, I like !'s !) and it's under my profile. Go and read it. I command thee.


End file.
